five_nights_at_freddys_creepyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Balloon
I loved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, almost every birthday I went there. One of my favorite parts was when that Bonnie mascot came out and threw the tickets everywhere, but it couldnt beat the showtime part. One birthday there, I saw a random floating balloon, it was one of those special edition balloons, that most people only found on eBay or some other website like that, it was brown, with Freddy's top-hat and ears in balloon material at the top of it, in the same designs and colors as the words on Chica's bib, it said FFP. Obvisouly standing for Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. But it was weird, those balloons always went up, like a normal balloon, when they werent being hold, but.. Nobody was holding it, and it was just there, normally. This was also a big coincedence because I had the IT novel with me, if you're not a big-time fan of Pennywise you probably wouldnt really know the IT book, or movie. IT was a novel by Stephen King, creating the character of Pennywise the Dancing clown. I decided to go play some more arcade games, but I noticed a brown blur following me, I decided it was some father looking around. So I ignored it, when I was done playing the Terminator game, I turned around with the tickets in my hand, I saw the same balloon I saw about 15-20 minutes ago. Still, held by nothing. I almost screamed, before I could, I covered my mouth.. A little too quickly, I grabbed a nail that was, for some reason, near the play button, I quickly stabbed the balloon with the nail, not questoning the nail's appearance. I stared silently, I was thankful nobody noticed, I continued playing some other games, some Spongebob wheel thing, some Frogger spin-off. Then, while I was playing Flappy Bird, the ninth time I died, the bird for some reason turned into the balloon. I stepped away from the arcade game, as the 8-bit visualization of the balloon continusley fell into the ground, or a pipe. I went over to Frogger, the character was the balloon, Terminator, balloons! I finally went to that weird Spongebob wheel thing that, kind of made me embarresed to play, I said to myself, "the balloon cant get into this, its not a screen-game.", but when I looked back up to spin the wheel, the cut-out of Spongebob was replaced by a cut-out of..... Spongebob. I was filled with releif as I pressed the button to spin the wheel, when the wheel stopped, it landed on "FFP", which ment you get 100 tickets. However when only about 30-50 tickets came out, a string started forming. I ran, I saw the balloon, right in front of me, and then I quickly turned left, banging my head into a giant pole with a Foxy poster on it. The last thing I remember seeing before that injury was the balloon, this time with a glowiing red spot from the middle, and a tiny, very. VERY. Skinny, black string hanging from the top of the balloon, I woke up. It was night, I could see police, reporters, and my family, gathered around the pole I ran into, there was no carcass with that white tape strapped around it, just some blood. I noticed I had a very, limited vision, with brown, and shines around my eyes. I tried moving, but my arm banged against something metal, then I noticed.. I was inside of Freddy, I noticed the curtains close, which I heard was sound-proof curtains, I noticed some weird rabbit come up to me, it wasnt Bonnie, or that Bonnie mascot, but I could tell it was a mascot, he seemed to be holding something purple, and shaped weird, he had a purple vest, and stitches all over him, he also had a purple bow tie, and eyes. His skin was yellow-ish, brown-ish. Then, he whispered.. "1:02, follow the purple thing's orders, and you will be out of this mess." Before I could speak, he vanished without a trace, no fog. No footsteps just.. Dissapeared.. The curtains opened again, the police were gone, and my family. The blood was clean, but what caught my eye, was the clock, saying 1:01, it turned 1:02, and a purple version of Freddy walked up to me, he said in a distored voice, "fOlLoW mE", before I knew it, I was walking, following the Freddy's footsteps, I kept seeing a brown and red blur behind me, but I couldnt move my head, the Freddy led me into the bathroom hall, I saw him go into the direction of the wall, through the door-frame, I wasnt fully in the room yet, but I didnt see him, I ran into the wall, but it said in red words, very clear in my vision, "ERROR". I heard footsteps come up behind me, I turned around, I saw a purple blur, I could see a badge I caught a glimpse of there name "Wi-.. something.. M. Af- maybe something else, ton." Then, a fire axe came down on me, and completely destroyed me, the last thing I saw, was the same yellow bunny, putting a camera into the balloon. Right before I came into the pizzeria, on the same date.